Talk:Xix/@comment-26333740-20150421210616/@comment-5484334-20150422012932
Siana was an undead from the beginning and Seon Yu states that Ninoorut was an undead from the beginning but the horns hid his power, if you recall when they were removed his hair and eye pattern changed to resemble Serin's and he instantly healed a lethal wound. In the flashback baby "Xix" had dark hair and Ninoorut's hair turned black briefly upon revival. Neither Iffrita nor Mikhail have dark hair so why would it turn dark unless Iffrita with her numerous resources used his undead abilities to alter his appearance since it's stated undeads can acquire other clans abilities. Nex, Xix, and Ninoorut have been shown to have done this. True Seon Yu hates Nex but he is the type of character to mentally torment his opponents in this series, manipulation was one of his key traits in the original manwha but he seems the type in this series to use crueler tactics. Listen I know many people want main character "Xix" to be the twin but the evidence building throughout the story has shown several reasons why he isn't the heir. For one thing, the authors are using the reason that he could open seals because he possesses Siana's heart also he did not start as an undead until Siana revived him while Ninoorut is shown to have been one all along but Iffrita used some form of magic to conceal his powers. If Ninoorut was an undead created through a contract he would have continously need blood from his creator and nothing has been shown that he drank blood. Yes he was shown to have stolen Nex's blood in the past, perhaps he needed the blood to sustain himself? On the other hand Xix is shown constantly feeding on different people to heal himself. The authors have not given sufficient evidence as to why born undeads differ from contracts. Then there's Semek and Noche, all evidence points towards Xix, not Ninoorut, to be a manifestation of Noche. Serin showed the party, that included Xix, the flashback, why would she do such a thing unless she knew something. If Xix is Noche then she could have given him Semek because it is the only known stone capable of resisting Caladborg and recall in the original series Noche fell due to Caladborg's influence. Even Depore could not save Noche and she's a powerful stone herself. Right now the new chapters have supplied the reader with several different pieces of information to prove that Ninoorut is the true Xix. Also, Mistress Infinity states that Serin had used necromancy while fleeing from the guards and then baby Xix is shown being dropped off. If Serin lost her son her instincts to protect her daughter would be on high alert so she may have used unorthodox methods, such as reviving an infant and installing protective tendencies into him to keep Siana safe. Serin used her necromancy to make an army of corpses attack at her command she could easily revive a baby and turn him into a guardsman of sorts.